


Moonrise

by cheile (Cheile)



Series: Voyager Drabbles [4]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Caesar's Palace Shipping Week, Double Drabble, Episode: s02e25 Resolutions, F/M, somewhat AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 22:49:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13668945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheile/pseuds/cheile
Summary: Waiting for the moonrise had become one of their nightly rituals on New Earth.





	Moonrise

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Just a little New Earth drabble. Written for Caesar's Palace shipping week, prompt "moonlight" as well as CP prompts "white" (Color Challenge) and "geometry" (Artist Challenge)".

_**Moonrise** _

The moon had risen late tonight, its soft light spilling down into the clearing. Chakotay didn't mind, preferring instead to admire his sleeping companion. Kathryn's pale skin gleamed white under the moon's glow, broken only by the draped cover of their blanket. Waiting for the moonrise had become one of their nightly rituals here on New Earth; more often than not lately, she'd fall asleep before the moon cleared the distant mountains. He shifted the arm that she was laying on and smiled when she murmured a complaint in her sleep and burrowed closer to him.

"St'p movin'...comf'table."

"Wouldn't we be more comfortable in our new bed?" he teased, gently brushing a stray strand of hair behind her ear.

Her arms squeezed his waist tighter for a moment. "Requires getting up."

Chakotay chuckled and carefully shifted her into a carry hold, rising to his feet and heading for the shelter. "Now you don't have to."

"Mm, good." Kathryn opened her eyes partway and graced him with a drowsy smile. "To bed then."

In the few minutes it took to carry her inside, she drifted off to sleep once more. He slid in beside her, watching the moonlight cast geometric patterns across the covers and her skin until his eyes grew heavy and he joined her in slumber.

***fin***


End file.
